


You Take My Breath Away

by PossessiveApostrophe



Series: Yours To Command [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breathplay, Come Shot, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: Gellert think Albus looks pretty like this, with his lips wrapped around cock.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Yours To Command [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	You Take My Breath Away

People used to tell Gellert that he was pretty. With thin facial features and soft hair, he looked almost feminine in his beauty. Young and pretty, that’s what the old ladies would crow when they saw him. And what drew people toward him. 

He’d always loved the power that came with popularity, the ability to twist and manipulate people just because he was nice to look at.

Albus was the same. He was beautiful, really, it had been why Gellert took notice of him in the first place. Shy and bookish, yes, but gorgeous eyes and a quick temper. Albus was something of an enigma and Gellert knew he had to possess him.

Gellert wasn’t pretty anymore. He had abandoned that path for a better one, one where he could have even  _ more  _ power than what his looks had given him. Instead, his face filled out and he let his appearance go a little. That wasn’t necessary, the only thing necessary for survival was cultivating fear. (Besides, Albus was more than happy with the way he looked- ‘rugged and handsome’ apparently).

Gellert wasn’t pretty, but that didn’t matter because Albus was. And what Albus had, Gellert owned.

He looked especially pretty then, naked and on his knees, lips stretched around Gellert’s cock and filling up his throat. He had taken it to the base, gripping onto Gellert’s hips to keep him there and stop him from choking. Drool had welled up and begun to seep from his mouth, just like the tears in his eyes. Still, Albus did not move, as if he had something to prove.

Maybe he did, Gellert thought to himself as he let his hand drift through Albus’ hair. The little slut arched into the touch like a lost kitten. Had he always been this desperate for touch? Or had Gellert made him that way? He couldn’t remember anymore; all the small ways Albus had been manipulated and controlled all oozed into one. Not that it mattered now, there was nothing either of them could do to pry them apart. They were to be bound forever.

Gellert’s fingers drifted down the side of Albus’ neck, then teasing over the bulge of his cock. He flashed a smile at that, feeling his own finger through the thin membrane of his throat. So desperately pretty, that’s what Albus was. Pretty in the way a street whore was- all eyes and sex. Albus’ eyes looked up at him, not daring to look away. They were big and wide and innocent. Gellert snapped his hips and watched his whore gag and twitch before regaining composure. He swallowed, sucking Gellert’s cock with such an intense suction that he threw his head back with a loud groan.

As a punishment, or maybe even a reward, Gellert muttered a wandless spell. Albus’ grip on his hips suddenly grew tight and his eyes widened even more. It was clear from the frantic look that he was starting to lose air. “Stay with me, darling. Don’t let go.” Albus’ grip was starting to get painful as he fought to stay conscious. The poor thing was always terrible at breath control, panicking the moment his air was taken away from him. It was the one thing that Gellert still had to train into him.

Albus’ eyes were going fuzzy, his eyelids twitching grossly. Yet, still he persisted, propped up on his knees and cock speared down his throat. Gellert felt proud.

Now, his whole body was jerking, as if trying to force air into his lungs. Sighing, Gellert gripped the back of Albus’ head to keep him firmly lodged on his dick. He would stay there, no matter what. Albus’ hands grew weak and fluttered down by his side, slumping with the rest of his body. He wasn’t unconscious yet, eyes bleary but just open.

With a sick sense of glee, Gellert watched his eyes slowly, gently close and his whole body collapse, only to be held up by Gellert’s hands. He pulled him off, watching his hard length slide out, drool making a mess everywhere. He winced as teeth caught his foreskin, so dropped Albus’ head and watched it crash onto the floor, his body twisted behind it. That fucking hurt.

An unconscious Albus was prettier than an awake Albus. With sharp cheekbones and a feminine jaw, he really did look pleasant. It was the reason Gellert loved to fuck him while he slept. To watch that perfect face quiet with bliss.

He took hold of his hard cock and began to jerk at it, Albus’ spit acting as lube. He looked so fucking good, lying there in a heap with a peaceful expression. It was like nicotine to him. So, Gellert rubbed furiously, looking at his body, his small cock, his gaping hole… and came, spurting his seed along that pretty neck and jaw.

Albus really was pretty, which was why Gellert left him there on the floor as he welcomed in his next client.


End file.
